When dealing with high volume, high pressure fluid systems, it is necessary to account for surges in order to insure that pressure surges and the like do not damage plumbing equipment, couplings, etc. The use of accumulator type devices with various gas filled bladders is well-known to solve this problem.
Accumulators utilizing bladders with a gas disposed therein at a predetermined pressure are prone to damage as they have moving parts that wear out. In addition, there are other types of mechanical type accumulators which also have the same problem in that they have a number of moving parts. An accumulator in general is utilized to allow for expansion of the fluid whenever there is a surge and thereby provide a dampening effect. Generally, the accumulators are also utilized to provide an expansion chamber. However, when utilized to dampen surges, the overall movement of the accumulator is minimal since only a small amount of movement is required to relieve a given amount of pressure. This is due to the fact that with fluid systems a relatively incompressible fluid is being passed through the system. One type of system that utilizes an accumulator of this type is used to eliminate "water hammer". This type of device is typically disposed in series with the water line such that when taps and the such are closed off after water has been running, the termination of flow does not result in impact on the overall system. This generally is a spring actuated piston type device.
In view of the above disadvantages with present accumulators and mechanical type dampening devices, there exists a need for a dampening device without mechanical moving parts.